


Don’t Even Need to Ask

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: On a lovely jungle planet, her hand in his, she realizes that Poe has given her everything she had ever dreamed of, without her even realizing it, without expecting anything in return.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Don’t Even Need to Ask

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/24/20 prompt: As you wish.

Rey slides the last of her koyo melon over to the man sitting next to her, a grateful smile appearing on his face.

Growing up on a barren desert planet, her eyes on the stars overhead, Rey had let her dreams run wild, her only solace in a lonely and painful life. She dreamed of warm, lush, growing life, of freedom and adventure amongst the stars. She dreamed of friendship and love and family, and a warm and comfortable home.

It wasn’t until she was standing under a tree on a lovely jungle planet, her hand in his as they stepped away from the group celebrating Finn’s and Rose’s wedding, that she realizes that Poe has given it all to her, without her even realizing it, without expecting anything in return. He gave it all to her, just because he knew what she wanted without her even having to ask for it, because he knew her, and knew it would make her happy.

Because he loved her.

She kissed him for the first time that day.

And today, when he says, voice soft and pleased, “Koyo’s my favorite,” she leans in to kiss him, whispering against his lips, “I know.”


End file.
